Display devices come in many shapes and sizes and can be implemented using different types of technologies. One particular type of display device is one that enables a user to read various types of materials such as text (e.g. books, magazines, and newspapers) maps, drawings, and the like, while maintaining a desirable degree of portability. For example, in recent times, there has been a push by the industry to provide so-called electronic “readers” so that users might be able to read an electronic version of a favorite book or newspaper.
The design of electronic readers requires an appreciation and consideration of several factors that directly affect the popularity and commercial marketability of the electronic reader. In order to meet the demands of very discriminating consumers, and to provide an economically sensibly-manufactured product, electronic readers should or must: (1) be small enough to be conveniently portable, (2) have a desirable degree of contrast so that the user can easily read content that is displayed by the reader, (3) have a high degree of resolution so that the images displayed by the reader are crisp and clear, (4) have low power consumption characteristics to reduce the overall footprint within the device of the power supply component as well as to provide a desirably long lifetime for a given power supply, and (5) have a low enough cost so that it can be widely available for purchase by many consumers.
There are different technologies that are available for manufacturing various types of display devices among which include CRT (cathode ray tube) technologies, LCD (liquid crystal display) technologies, FEDs (field emission display) technologies, and so called “E-ink” technologies.
CRT technologies are limited, to a large extent, by the contrast that is able to be provided, the size requirements of the displays, the power consumption, resolution and cost. This technology is not a logical choice for conveniently portable electronic readers. LCD technologies typically have complicated electronics and display componentry and do not achieve a desired degree of resolution at a cost that is acceptable to compete in the display reader market. The same can be said of FED technologies.
There is a continuing unmet need for display readers that meet all or some of the criteria discussed above. It would be highly desirable to provide such a display reader that can display content from a number of various sources, such as the Web, a database, a server, and the like, and do so in a manner that satisfies or accommodates the needs of our biological system (i.e. eyes) for resolution, contrast, speed of image generation for reading and the like. Accordingly, the present invention arose out of concerns associated with meeting some or all of these needs.